


Talk. I'll listen.

by NotThatBlonde



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatBlonde/pseuds/NotThatBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity feels like she doesn't belong in the world of the rich and famous. Oliver feels like he belongs wherever Felicity is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk. I'll listen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of another story I'm trying to write, but I felt this could be a good one shot as well with some slight changes.  
> I hope you'll like it.

She found a wooden chair somewhere under a tree and sat on it. She hated events like these. The purpose of it was supposed to be to raise money for the children’s wing at the hospital, but everyone knew it was just a way for the rich to show how much money they had. No one there gave a shit about the children’s wing at the hospital, they only cared how it would reflect on their image.

An act of selflessness became one of hypocrisy.

Her back was leaning against one of the armrests of the chair, and she swung her legs over the other one. She could be here for a long time, better make herself comfortable. Besides, she was too far away to any of the guests to notice the weird girl sitting in such a ridiculous way. She started looking upwards, staring at the sky full of stars, something she found relaxing to know, that, wherever you are, you’ll always have that sky full of stars.

Suddenly, she noticed a figure walking towards her from the corner of her eyes, and it didn’t took long to see it was him.

“Hey.” He said, letting her know he was there as well. He didn’t say anything more, because he didn’t know what to say, or how to form the words. ‘Are you alright’ didn’t cover what he wanted to ask, what he wanted to say, so he rather stayed silent.

The wind was whispering in their ears. It was more a soothing sound then it was annoying.

After a moment of silence, she broke it and started talking.

“My dad left my mom when I was nine.” She didn’t look up at him, and he could only imagine how broken the expression on her face must have been at that moment. Although he couldn’t see it, he could hear it in her voice.

“After he had packed his things, he left, without really saying where he went. He just drove off with her car, leaving us the piece of shit car he had bought a long time ago. My mom started crying, so I tried to comfort her. The weeks after were hard. We’d come home to find things missing. But we couldn’t file a report, because technically, he owned half the place, so it was his to take. We’d be sitting in front of the tv, watching some lame show to think of something else, in the one armchair we had left, designed to fit one person only. So I sat on the ground for a whole month at my mom’s feet until she could afford to buy a new one. We’d have dinner at my grandparents’ house, because my mom had 2 jobs, so she didn’t have time to make dinner, nor did she had the money to buy much food. At the beginning, it was so hard she thought of moving in with my grandparents. I hated the thought of her having to give up the house she loved.” She paused for a moment, feeling the emotions of those moments again. She swallowed once when she began to speak again. “I never saw my father again.” She ended.

He still didn’t know how to react. Somewhere during her story, he sat down in the chair opposite of hers. She was still looking away from him, since she was still sitting sideways on the chair.

After another moment of silence, she started talking again. “Sometimes, I thought of him. Obviously more in the beginning, and then it just slowly faded away. It started with the simple things, such as: ‘when will he come back?’ or ‘where would he be?’, but after a while it became things like ‘Why didn’t he came back?’ or even wondering if he found another family. And that may even be the saddest part.” Oliver could see her eyes watering. “Even my father didn’t think I was worth it, so why would someone else? I just don’t belong here.” She glanced back to the building. She wasn’t talking about the building, but the environment itself, the rich and famous who only cared about themselves.

Although he couldn’t relate to her story, he knew what she meant. He was born into all of it, and even he felt like he didn’t belong here. They were all fake, he was different.

“Do you want to know a secret?” he said suddenly, not really wanting an answer. She turned her head to face him, interested in what he had to say. “I don’t like it.” He said, looking back at the building where the benefit was still going on. It was his turn now to look away. “I don’t feel like I belong here either. All the pretending. Life has to be real. Why would you want to waste time impressing people and pretending to like them if that’s all it ever will be: pretending.” He didn’t know where that had come from. Maybe he was tired of all the pretending he had to do in order to have a normal life, or at least what would be considered as normal as possible for someone like him.

She laughed, but it was an empty one. There was no humor in her laugh. “I guess we’re more alike than we thought then.” She looked up at him and saw right in his eyes. He was startled for a moment at seeing her blue eyes.

They didn’t talk for a while. They didn’t feel the need to fill the silence, it was a comfortable one.

They sat like that for what felt like hours, but were probably just a couple of minutes, when suddenly, he knew exactly what he wanted to say.

“You’re wrong, you now.” He said. She looked back at him, confusion in her eyes.

Without looking away from her eyes, he added, “You are worth it.”

She looked at him. “Yeah, I’ll pretend I believe that.” She didn’t realize how much he meant it.

It only took him a couple of seconds to close the space between the two of them, and his lips crashed on hers. At first, she was too shocked to react on it, but then she gave in and kissed him back.

He was the one to break the kiss. Looking at her, he raised his hand, putting some hair that was framing her face behind her ears. It was a simple gesture, but it meant a lot to both of them.

“Why?” she didn’t want to complain, she just wondered why someone like him would think she was worth it. He was amazing, and, well, she was her awkward self. It didn’t make sense. But it felt really good.

“I love proving people wrong.” He simply said, smiling at her. “I don’t even know you for a long time, but you’re just one of those people I need in my life. Anyone who doesn’t have you in their life doesn’t know what they’re missing. You’re remarkable.” She smiled shyly. “Thank you for remarking on it.” He smiled at her choice of words.

“You have something on your face.” She said, reaching with her hand to his face. She stopped at his lips, and wiped some of her pink lipstick away. She looked at her fingers which were now smeared with pink lipstick. Looking back at his face, they stared in each other’s eyes for a moment.

She had beautiful eyes, the kind you get lost in.

And he did.


End file.
